Colin McFarlane
|birthplace = Upper Clapton, London, England, U.K. |family = Kate McFarlane (spouse) Josh McFarlane (son) |nationality = British |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = London |active = 1984-present |status = Active |website = Colin McFarlane }}Colin Andrew Ignatius Peter McFarlane (born 15 September 1961) is a British actor and voice actor. Early life McFarlane was born in Upper Clapton, London, England, to Jamaican parents. He attended the Perse School, Cambridge, and later graduated from Loughborough University with a degree in Drama. Career McFarlane portrayed Police commissioner Gillian B. Loeb in the critically acclaimed films Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. He has also made numerous appearances in the Doctor Who franchise, playing the character Moran in the "Under the Lake" and "Before the Flood" episodes of the ninth series from 2015. In addition, he also appeared in the third series of Torchwood, Children of Earth, as the American military representative. His numerous TV credits include Judge John Deed, Jonathan Creek, Casualty, Death in Paradise, Father Brown and Holby City"The First Rule of Office Relationships", Holby City, BBC, 23 August 2011.. He has also appeared in two of the UK's most-watched soap operas. He starred as DCI Irving in EastEnders as part of the "Who Killed Lucy Beale?" storyline, and appeared on the 6 September 2010 episode of Coronation Street as a consultant neurosurgeon, Mr Jordan. He has also made regular appearances in British TV comedy, in the shows The Fast Show, Randall & Hopkirk, Jeeves and Wooster, Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps, Harry and Paul and The Thin Blue Line. He played Inspector Norris in the Black Books episode The Blackout, Inspector Terrence Brown in the first episode of Dirk Gently and voiced the Judge in the 2016 revival of the sitcom Porridge. He appeared alongside Matt Smith and Natalie Dormer in the action horror film Patient Zero. He also featured in the CBBC shows M.I. High and Hounded as the evil Dr Muhahahaha. McFarlane's best-known voice roles include JJ and Skip in the original series of Bob the Builder, and as the narrator on the ITV gameshow The Cube. He has also voiced God and Goliath on Testament: The Bible in Animation, Jonah in the 1997 animated series Captain Pugwash, as well as Beresford the Crane in Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor. I In addition, he played the part of dictator Thadius Vent in children's animation Oscar's Orchestra, Elvis the horse in Iconicles, and Sparky the dragon in Mike the Knight. He played US General Trent Stone in the 2014 original audio drama Osiris by Everybodyelse Productions. McFarlane has lent his voice to numerous video games, the earliest being Commander Horton in 1997's G-Police. He also voiced Greg in the Buzz! quiz game series, the character Avalon Centrifuge in the 2011 game LittleBigPlanet 2, and provided additional dialogue for Batman: Arkham Knight. He played "The Forgotten One", the central villain of the two downloadable content packs for Castlevania: Lords of Shadow.Jorge Bocanegra, "DailyVania: Meet The Voice Of The Forgotten One", 1 July 2011, Rely on Horror. In 2013, McFarlane appeared with Lenny Henry in a critically acclaimed revival of August Wilson's Fences at the Duchess Theatre in London's West End. On 12 July 1993, McFarlane married his wife, Kate. He has a son named Joshua, who starred in a Barclays advert. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Thomas & Friends'' (1984-present) - Bulgy (UK/US Dub) *''Bob the Builder'' (1998-2012) - J.J., Skip (UK Dub) **J.J. (US Dub) *''Oswald'' (2001-2003) - Johnny Snowman (UK Dub) Animated Films *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'' (2017) - Beresford (UK/US Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch'' (2011) - Rashaad, Rusty References External Links *Colin McFarlane at the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for The Sound Company Ltd.